The Head Hunting Authoresses Association
by Myloko
Summary: The Adventures Of The Head Hunting Authoresses In HAA! Before Getting To The Wb Studios The Group Must First Meet Up With The Other Members But On The Way They Meet Their God! Sort Of...^_^
1. HAA And Lo

Okay everyone! This is the first chapter of The head Hunting Authoress Association! And just to do a little recap, here is the current list of members (in no particular order):  
  
Myloko, PrincessSaphire, Shade Yami, Annika Ntal, Dragon Rider, Eisha2791, Nano*Mecka, Attara, Kiyoshi-Chan, KeMu, YugiKitty, Malik Kitsune, Midnight Phoenix, Kitty Katu, Difinity, Alyssa, Screeching Dragon, PanDora, Ling- Ling, Sidekick Bob, Super-T, Rosz Of The Angel, YaYugi, Amphitrite, Evil Is My Name, Neechi, Neesha, High Priestess Sora, Zena, Karalen The Wood Elf, Meruru-Chan, Dark Star, Autcat, S.A. Bonsai, Killing Perfection, Lee The Dragon Tamer, Youko Duet, Jenrya Lee, Kurai-Chan, Y. Kurai-Chan, .Psycho Angel, Kiya, KitKatt0430, Rapyer2986, Girl Bakura, Suichi Bakura Ryou, Rikku24, and Cat  
  
Anyone who wants to join still can (as of right now there are 48 members of HAA ^_^) So now, here for you all is Chapter ONE! (if you'll note it starts with the preview)  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter One: HAA And Lo  
  
Myloko: It had been a while since we had last seen civilization. Since about a week ago my friends and fellow members of HAA have been walking through every wood and bush in America to reach the long-lost WB studios. I cannot say who's idea it was to go through the forests COUGHSaphireCOUGH but, we knew that we'd eventually reach it...if we didn't die trying first!  
  
Saphire: ....... Maybe it is about time I stopped listening to the kirbys in my head when they say, "GO THROUGH DA FOREST!!" ......  
  
Attara: Riiight...O_O;;  
  
Myloko: Anyway, our group is called HAA, the Headhunting Authoresses Associtaion. We believe that it is our duty to hunt down and kill any evil Dubber we find. At this current point in time, we are on a quest to find the voice actor of Malik Ishtar, our beloved Bishi who has been killed by the horrible dubbing job of WB.  
  
Midnight Phoenix: Yeah! I'm gonna kill them good! I like pointy things ^_^  
  
PanDora: Yes..I like them too..hehehe..  
  
Alyssa: *blink* *blink*  
  
YaYugi: I'm hungry...@_@  
  
Amphitrite: Me too...@_@  
  
Ling-Ling: We can always eat the dubbers later ^_^  
  
KeMu: I don't know if I'm that desperate...yet  
  
YugiKitty: 4Kids must pay!! IT MUST DIE!!! .... Like Tea!  
  
MalikKitsune: Yeah! DIE! Myloko: LADIES! We need a plan before we get there. This saves time and sanity.  
  
Sidekick Bob: I say we just go in there and kill everyone we see  
  
Super-T: I second that!  
  
Kiyoshi-Chan: This isn't a massacre ya know!  
  
Eisha2791: I just say we take everyone hostage, find the dubber, and kill him!  
  
Nano*Mecka: But the dubber isn't enough! We must also kill the people who write the scripts!  
  
Difinity: The writers or translators?  
  
Nano*Mecka: Doesn't matter. Both is fine ^_^  
  
Dragon Rider: But then we'd have to kill the people who hired those people!  
  
Evil Is My Name: I say we just kill them all and take their money  
  
Neechi: Why don't we just not kill him but hurt him instead?  
  
Neesha: NO! We must avenge poor Malik!  
  
Neechi: Good point ^_~  
  
Rosz Of The Angel: Hmm...can we kill Yami Malik's dubber too?  
  
Screeching Dragon: But we don't know who he is...if it even is a he O_O  
  
High Priestess Sora: We could always ask around  
  
Shade Yami: that's a good idea ^_^ I wonder why I didn't think of that.  
  
Annika Ntal: Can we avenge Ryou too?  
  
Kitty Katu: Might as well. It's easier if we just make one trip.  
  
Myloko: So, it's settled. We go in there + kill Malik's dubber, find Yami Malik's dubber and kill him too, and while we're at it, Kill Ryou's dubber as well.  
  
Kiyoshi-Chan: Yeah! I like pointy things, but blood kinda makes me sick but, it's for a good cause ^_^  
  
Myloko: If it's settled then.LET THE HUNT BEGIN!....  
  
PrincessSaphire: How many times are you going to say that before we get there?  
  
Myloko: Until I get my point across ^_^  
  
Malik Kistune: umm.if there's 48 of us then where are the other..20 people that are supposed to be here?  
  
Myloko: We're going to catch up to them near a river on this map that I was given.  
  
Malik Kitsune: And where's that?  
  
Myloko: *turns over the Burger King Map* Good question..I think it's somewhere near the giant burger and the killer ice-cream cone.  
  
PrincessSaphire: *falls anime style into a bush*  
  
?????: OUCH! GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Neechi: What was that?  
  
Neesha: Oooo...*pulls out the thing from the bush* OMG! IT'S JLO!  
  
J Lo: *looks dazed* I am not really J Lo....  
  
Rosz Of The Angel: Then who are you?  
  
J Lo: Okay, I'm J Lo..but, I'm not her, for it is I, MALIK ISHTAR!  
  
Everyone: *bows before J Lo*  
  
Myloko: Oh great Malik..where are your dubbers?  
  
Malik Through J Lo: They have taken me prisoner on the 999th floor of the WB headquarters.  
  
Nano*Mecka: And where's that oh great and powerful Malik?  
  
Malik through J Lo: It's somewhere..I am not too sure but I fear for my...OH GOD THEY'RE COMING!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! .....*dial tone*  
  
Myloko: O_O;; WE MUST FIND MALIK!  
  
Attara: but we don't know where he is...;_;  
  
Myloko: I already told you, we gotta find the others + then he'll probably show up like J Lo.  
  
Yugi Kitty: and where would they be?  
  
Myloko: like I said, between the giant hamburger and the killer ice-cream!  
  
Alyssa: Ummm...I don't think that it exists oh great leader.  
  
Myloko: then we'll make it exist ^_^  
  
J Lo: Where's Ben? Where's my money? I FEEL SO POOR!!!  
  
PanDora: *shoots J Lo* Little warm-up ^_^  
  
Shade Yami: Good shooting ^_^  
  
PanDora: Thanks. I've had a lot of experience ^_^  
  
Myloko: PEOPLE! WEE MUST CONCENTRATE ON FINDING THE GIANT HAMBURGER!  
  
PrincessSaphire: It doesn't exist -_- why don't you just use a real map?  
  
Myloko: And where and I going to get those ms. Smart pants?  
  
PrincessSaphire: *points to a grocery store* that would help :P  
  
---5 Minutes Later---  
  
Myloko: *comes running out with a map* hey...we're in Florida! DISNEY! ^_^  
  
PrincessSaphire: I thought that we were going to rescue Malik -_-  
  
Myloko: And we will, right after we relax for a few minutes....^_^  
  
PrincessSaphire: *takes the map* WB is a few states away. So, let's keep going. Where did the others saythat they were going to meet us?  
  
Myloko: Near some big river?  
  
PrincessSaphire: It's probably the Mississippi River :P  
  
Myloko: Yeah..that sounds like the one! On to the Mississippi!  
  
PrincessSaphire: Then we need to go through 2 more states and then take a boat or something the rest of the way.  
  
Myloko: Sounds good. Anyone Object?  
  
*Cricket Chirps*  
  
Myloko: Okay then! On to meet everyone else and to rescue Malik from the WB!  
  
Everyone: Yay! ^_^ *some gunshots are heard overhead*  
  
Everyone: O_O;;  
  
*~*  
  
Well, for now, that's the first chapter of HAA! Currently I'm still not home and it's already taken me an hour to write this much so until I get home the chapters will probably only be about this long. Sorry for the delay as well. And if anyone still wants to join HAA then they can. And for now, a lil preview of Chapter Two:  
  
*~*  
  
Zena: Umm..I think we're lost everyone O_O;;  
  
Kiya: Yeah...anyone got any food?  
  
*Big Giant Glow*  
  
?????: SILENCE!  
  
Suichi Bakura Ryou: EEE!!!! IT'S...  
  
*~*  
  
Until next time, keep your weapons sharp and save time by being accurate. LET THE HUNT BEGIN!!!.... 


	2. Hamburger Distress

Hamburger Distress  
  
Okay..*sniff* I'm sorry about the delay but, I've been gone all weekend, plus, I've been sick for the last 4 days *I even stayed home from school today* but, it must be written! Thanks everyone for the first 17 reviews ^_^ I was only expecting about 10 but I guess a lot of people really care about this! So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2! But first, the current and updated list of the HAA members (including everyone who joined in the last week)  
  
Myloko, PrincessSaphire, Shade Yami, Annika Ntal, Dragon Rider, Eisha2791, Nano*Mecka, Attara, Kiyoshi-Chan, KeMu, YugiKitty, Malik Kitsune, Midnight Phoenix, Kitty Katu, Difinity, Alyssa, Screeching Dragon, PanDora, Ling- Ling, Sidekick Bob, Super-T, Rosz Of The Angel, YaYugi, Amphitrite, Evil Is My Name, Neechi, Neesha, High Priestess Sora, Zena, Karalen The Wood Elf, Meruru-Chan, Dark Star, Autcat, S.A. Bonsai, Killing Perfection, Lee The Dragon Tamer, Youko Duet, Jenrya Lee, Kurai-Chan, Y. Kurai-Chan, .Psycho Angel, Kiya, KitKatt0430, Rapyer2986, Girl Bakura, Suichi Bakura Ryou, Rikku24, Cat, Kaze No Miko, Serenia, AniGirl15, Y Sunfire, Tefla, Passion Wind, Carrie Starfire, and Goki.  
  
Which brings our total to.56 members! (If I miscounted, then tell me ^_^) *sneeze* Okay...time to start!  
  
Disclaimer: (forgot this before, sorry!) I don't own any person of thing in here except for myself and the odd characters I make up as I go along ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - Hamburger Distress  
  
*Zena, Karalen The Wood Elf, Meruru-Chan, Dark Star, Autcat, S.A. Bonsai, Killing Perfection, Lee The Dragon Tamer, Youko Duet, Jenrya Lee, Kurai- Chan, Y. Kurai-Chan, .Psycho Angel, Kiya, KitKatt0430, Rapyer2986, Girl Bakura, Suichi Bakura Ryou, Rikku24, Cat, Kaze No Miko, Serenia, AniGirl15, Y Sunfire, Tefla, Passion Wind, Carrie Starfire, and Goki all standing beside a giant hamburger*  
  
Zena: I'm bored..and she said beside the hamburger right?  
  
Kiya: Yeah..so?  
  
Youko Duet: Then where are they all?  
  
Girl Bakura: I don't know..but that burger is making me hungry...  
  
Zena: Umm..I think we're lost everyone O_O;;  
  
Kiya: Yeah...anyone got any food?  
  
*Big Giant Glow*  
  
?????: SILENCE!  
  
Suichi Bakura Ryou: EEE!!!! IT'S...  
  
*Meanwhile..Back in Florida*  
  
Myloko: Saphire...are we ever gonna get there?  
  
PrincessSaphire: how should i know! Yours the one telling us where to go...  
  
Myloko: No...I'm just saying where we have to go..you're the one who told us to go through the woods!  
  
PrincessSaphire: ......... *sweatdrop* ... look! Light!!!  
  
Myloko: I aint gonna fall for that...-_-  
  
PrincessSaphire: ....... the exit is that way *points to big exit sign*  
  
Alyssa: What exit? O_O  
  
PrincessSaphire: that one... *points to big doorway with the word 'EXIT' over it in the middle of the woods*  
  
KeMu: Umm..we've been outta the woods for about an hour now O_O are you feeling alright?  
  
PrincessSaphire:..... *twich* I've never been ok to start...  
  
Myloko: You got that right...-_- sooo...anyone got any suggestions on how to get to the big hamburger near the Mississippi river? I'm looking in the americans' direction here..  
  
Kiyoshi-Chan: Umm...take a bus?  
  
Myloko: We don't have much money left.so..no  
  
Midnight Phoenix: Umm...plane?  
  
Myloko: Saphire..do you still have that plane?  
  
PrincessSaphire: nuh uh..... still busted  
  
Myloko: Hmm...anything else?  
  
Malik Kitsune: How about...we just....walk?  
  
Myloko: I guess we're going to have to..no fair -_-  
  
PrincessSaphire: i guess we need the exercise anyway O_O......  
  
Everyone: *sighs and starts walking*  
  
Screeching Dragon: And where are we going again?  
  
Myloko: To the hamburger near the Mississippi, like I said before :P  
  
PrincessSaphire: *anime fall* really.....  
  
Myloko: Yes really! I'm telling you, it exists! *Circles the spot on the map* See! It's right there! *Points to the circle*  
  
PrincessSaphire: gee.... i never knew Burger King made an atlas.......  
  
Myloko: Shush you and start walking -_-  
  
*~*  
  
*Back Near The Burger*  
  
Suichi Bakura Ryou: EEE!!!! IT'S...  
  
?????: YES, IT IS I! MALIK ISHTAR!  
  
Everyone: *bows before the light*  
  
Goki: Oh great Malik...O_O  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Malik: What? O_O What's that look for?  
  
Tefla: Oh great Malik...Why are you possessing the Giant Hamburger? O_O  
  
Malik controlling the Hamburger: Because..it doesn't have a brain of its own, plus, it was the closest thing to you, so there :P  
  
Y Sunfire: Oh..great Malik, where are you so that we can find you?  
  
Malik Hamburger: I am on the 999th floor of the WB Headquaters. And..please hurry....I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF JONOUCHI'S JOKES! HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE! PLEASE HURRY!  
  
Jonouchi Through the Hamburger: Hey Malik, did I ever tell ya the one about the chicken and the road? Well, the chicken was gonna cross but I accidentally steppe don him and got chicken guts all over my shoe. Isn't that funny pal?  
  
Malik Hamburger: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!! *Dial tone*  
  
Dark Star: It must be really bad up there..poor Malik-sama.  
  
All: Poor Malik-sama..;_;  
  
Goki: We must find him!  
  
Serenia: But we need to wait for the others first -_-  
  
Evereyone: -_-  
  
Karalen: Why don't we just go on without them? We can save Malik on our own!  
  
Majority: YEAH!  
  
Goki: But...what about our leader? And the rest of the group? We can't just let them down!  
  
Jenrya Lee: But, we can save him faster!  
  
Goki: But we can't just let her down now! Look at all she's done for us!  
  
Passion Wind: Yeah, Goki's right! A little wait won't hurt too much..I hope..  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry everyone, that's all I could write for now since I'm REALLY sick. So, I'll write more this week to make up for it ^_^ 


End file.
